


the job

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean Smith - Freeform, Endverse Castiel - Freeform, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dean smith and endverse cas fake datingdean smith is getting fired and castiel is getting kicked out of his house and so they strike up a deal that has them pretending they're getting married and it's a fucking shitstorm lmfao





	the job

**Author's Note:**

> pls read lmfao
> 
> this has been sitting in my drive for like three years and I have not watched this show in two years, but I think I can still write it? like the two characters haven't technically developed cause they themselves are aus
> 
> slow updates cause i'm in college now and if high-school fucking kicked my ass lmao,,,,,
> 
> also give me feedback and advice cause i want this idea to be good but i don't wanna watch the show again lmfAO

Dean Smith is an up-and-coming business man. He’s younger than the others; he’s smart, attractive, confident, charismatic, and losing his job. He’s being fired from his position as assistant head of Marketing at Zachariah industries.  
“I’m sorry, Dean,” his boss gave a pitiful look, “You know we have to downsize. We just don’t have the money.”  
Dean stammered, pulling out of his surprise. “But- I-I make you money, lots of money! I basically pay for myself!”  
“There’s nothing I can do, kiddo. Up to me? I’d keep ya!” The older, balding man stood up, heading to the door.  
“Yeah, right.” Dean muttered.  
“You’ll be officially terminated in two weeks. Don’t be afraid to put me down as a reference!” He stopped in the doorway, trying to smile but being discouraged by Dean’s look of anger. “Right. See you around.”  
Dean sat back and ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply. This was some deep shit he was in.

-

Castiel Novak is a Yoga instructor. He’s a ruggedly attractive man who experiments with drugs and sexuality, often. Coming from a rich family he’d never had anything to worry about; well, not until now.  
“So, let me get this straight.” Cas held his hands up to his mother. “You’re just cutting me off? Just like that? No, “here, have a few hundred dollars,” just throwing me out in the cold?”  
“We’re not throwing you out in the cold, Castiel,” Naomi sighed, irritated, “you have whatever money you’ve saved and whatever money you’re making now.”  
“And, why again?”  
“I refuse to continue supporting your… lifestyle. You need to clean up your act, Castiel. There’s no other way to put it.”  
He tangled his hand in his hair, pushing his out of his eyes. “But… I’ve never lived on my own before.”  
She paused, leaning in with her arms crossed. “Figure it out.”  
He has no idea what he’s going to do.


End file.
